


We've Got Time

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [30]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 24 - Christmas Celebration, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Simon and Baz spend the day in bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	We've Got Time

**Baz**

It's still early morning when I let myself into Simon and Penelope's flat. I left the house in Oxford before the sun was up, with promises to be back for dinner tonight with Simon in tow. It  _ is  _ Christmas Eve, after all.

It's also our anniversary.

I slip into Simon's room. He's still fast asleep, sprawled face down across his bed. His cheeks are rosy with sleep, and he's snoring gently with his face smushed against his pillow.

_ Crowley, _ I am in love with him.

"Simon," I whisper. I kick off my shoes and sit on the edge of his bed. He doesn't stir. I unbutton my shirt and strip down to my pants, laying my clothes across the chair next to his bed. "Simon." I pull back the covers and slip in next to him. "Budge over, Snow." There's only a sliver of bed free, and I curl into it, pressing my back against Simon's warm skin.

He loops his arm over my waist and draws me into his embrace. I look at him over my shoulder; he's still very much asleep.

"I love you, Simon," I whisper.

He stirs, tightening his arm around me. "Mm. Love you."

And then he folds his wing over me, and everything is warm and soft.

**Simon**

I wake with Baz in my bed, which is a considerable improvement on how I fell asleep.

We haven't shared a bed very many times, but we've done it more recently. And I'm finding how much I like keeping him warm at night.

He's absolutely beautiful when he's asleep in my arms. He's always beautiful, but the intimacy of this moment makes my heart ache, in a good way.

_ Love. _

He knows I love him now, even if I'm not good at saying it. The words get caught up in my throat sometimes. But I've said it enough for him to know.

I press my face against the side of his neck, breathing in his scent. I'll never get tired of this.

"Good morning, darling." I lean over him to kiss his jaw, and he smiles sleepily.

And then I climb out of bed to use the loo.

**Baz**

I wake up to the smell of tea. Simon is setting two cups on the table by his bed. "I turned up the heating, love. You hungry?" He sits down on the edge of the bed.

I shake my head and pull at his hand. "No. Get back into bed."

He laughs and squirms away from me. "Ah, well, I was asking because  _ I'm _ hungry."

I frown at him. "Don't care. Bed."

"I'll be right back, Baz."

When he does return, it's with a plate of pastries. He sets it on his desk. He grabs a scone and eats it sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me. I draw the blankets up over my shoulders.

He's wearing pyjama bottoms without a shirt, and I can't say I mind the view.

"Snow, I'm  _ cold." _

Something passes over Simon's face. He swallows his mouthful. "Want me to warm you up?"

We're talking about sex. I'm not sure how we got like this, but with all of his anxiety and mine, and our piss-poor communication, we've started talking in a sort of code. We're both afraid to ask for it, but we both want it  _ all the time, _ now that we've gotten started.

I nod at him and hold the blanket open. "Come here before I get colder."

He smiles shyly at me. Shoves the last chunk of scone in his mouth, and crawls into bed.

"I'm not kissing you with your mouth full, you beast." But I wrap my arms over his shoulders and pull him on top of me.

He holds himself up on his hands, and swallows his bite. "As if I would  _ share _ my scone with you."

"You are absolutely vile, Snow." I reach up and peck his lips. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

He smirks at me. "I can fix that."

**Simon**

I lean on one elbow and fumble with my pyjamas with one hand. Baz rolls his eyes at me and reaches down with both hands to slide them down off my arse, and then he hitches a leg around me and tries to push them the rest of the way down with his foot. It doesn’t work, and I roll onto my side laughing.

“Just hurry up, Snow.” He’s trying to sound imperious, and it’s kind of hot, except the dumb grin on his face is giving him away.

I kick the blankets off of my legs and squirm out of the pyjamas. He glares at me and pulls them back up to his shoulders. “I am actually cold, Simon.”

I pull the blanket over myself again, too, and roll into him. “Oh, should I not take these off you, then?” I hold his hip and slide my thumb across the fabric of his briefs. “Should I focus on  _ actually _ warming you up?”

All at once he raises his hips and pushes his pants down. “I think you can manage both, love.” I grin back at him, and crawl down his body to pull his pants off of his long legs.

**Baz**

Simon and I are lying face to face in his bed, naked, with our legs slotted together. And we’re kissing like we need it more than air.

“I missed you,” he gasps into my mouth.

“Mm.” I don’t want to stop kissing long enough to answer.

“You were gone too long.”

I drag my mouth away from Simon’s. “Would you rather be talking right now? Because there are more useful things you could be—” I stop when I realize how awful I sound.

Simon smirks at me. “More useful things I could be doing with my mouth?”

“Simon, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

He pushes my shoulder until I roll onto my back. “No, don’t be sorry, love.” He holds himself over me on his hands. “I kind of like you acting like a twat when you’re riled up.” And he starts kissing his way down my body.

**Simon**

I haven’t actually given Baz head that many times, but I like to think I’ve mastered the basics.

"Simon," he chokes out. "I actually wanted to—" He gasps (I'm being very thorough). "Wanted to  _ talk _ about—something..."

I tip my face to look at him. "Mhm?" I don't take my mouth off of him, and he jerks a little at the vibration of my voice.

_ "Fuck, Simon." _ He rolls his hips up into me, and I hollow my cheeks to give the head of his cock a firm suck.

"Simon,  _ please. _ It's important." He's moaning, and I want to keep tormenting him, but this is close enough to  _ stop _ that I do.

"Yes?" I dip back down to lick the underside of his cock.

"I—I took care of the uh—  _ Oh fuck _ — the curse."

I lift myself onto my hands to look at him. "Yeah? So we can... How?" I shift to lean on an elbow and bring my hand back to rub my thumb over the head of his prick.

He closes his eyes and his breath hitches. "I don't want to talk about it while you're doing  _ that.” _

"Should I stop then?"

"Fuck,  _ no." _ Then he pauses. "Actually, maybe? I was thinking we could try—"

I trail my fingers over his prick lightly. "Do we have to be anywhere today?"

"Dinner with my family."

"Then we have time to stay in bed." And I swallow him down again.

**Baz**

I come so hard and so quickly that I almost forget that Simon has pulled the blankets off of me, and I am  _ freezing. _

"You're doing an awful job keeping me warm, Snow," I grouse at him while I catch my breath.

He blushes, and smiles, and  _ fuck me, _ that smile. "Want to drink your tea? Should warm you up."

I glance over to our forgotten mugs of tea. "They've likely gone cold, I imagine."

He frowns. "Ah, yes. It's too bad no one here has magical powers."

He sits up and wipes his mouth, and smirks at me. I snatch the blankets from him and pull them back up to my shoulders. "Fine, Snow, hand me my wand."

He opens his mouth to say something stupid, so I hurry to correct him. "My  _ actual _ wand, you pillock."

**Simon**

We're taking a break from sex to drink tea, and I feel right English.

"So, we can try to... you know?"

He scoffs at me. "Use your words, Snow."

I don't point out that he's not using  _ his _ words either. I just take another bite of scone. "How should we do this, then?"

Baz avoids my eyes and takes a bite of the pastry I shoved into his hand. He's leaning against the headboard, with the blankets tucked up around him. There might be a faint blush across his cheeks.

**Baz**

I clear my throat.  _ Merlin, _ this is embarrassing.

"I, uh... wanted to try it both ways? If that's OK?" I sneak a glance over at Simon.

He nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's—yeah. I want that, too." He takes another bite. "How should we try it first?"

We're both quiet a moment, when he tips his head towards me and opens his mouth to speak.

I cut him off. "No, we are  _ not _ doing it to each other at the same time. I'm not even sure if that's possible."

He frowns. "I saw a video once..."

"No."

**Simon**

I think Baz is afraid to ask for what he wants. (Not that he has any trouble shooting down  _ my _ suggestions.)

"Baz," I wait until he looks at me. "You can fuck me. If you want."

He's looking at me hard, and trying not to react. That's how I know he wants this. "Do  _ you _ want that, Simon? I thought that maybe you—"

I laugh. "Look, mate, I know you thought you'd clocked me as straight, but no need to make assumptions about what I'm up for in bed."

He looks sheepish, his shoulders shrugging a little.

"And anyway, we've done that before, yeah? Don't you remember how much I enjoyed your fingers?"

"I thought maybe you were just trying to be reciprocal."

I rise to my knees and pull his mug from his hands. Put both mugs on the table by my bed, and then straddle his lap.

I lean in to whisper into his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Baz."

**Baz**

It's fumbling and awkward, but it's  _ us. _

"Are you  _ sure _ you're ready?" I'm crouched between his legs, slippery fingers pumping in and out of his arse.

He's squirming on the bed. "Baz, what part of  _ 'Put your dick in me' _ are you not understanding?" He rolls his hips, fucking himself down onto my hand.

I'm feeling sheepish and unprepared again. "Ah, well." I'm certain I'd be blushing if I had enough blood.

I pull my fingers from him and look around for something to wipe them on. "Just use the sheet, it's fine," he snaps impatiently. "Come  _ on, _ Baz."

"So  _ impatient," _ I drawl at him, a little of my confidence back. I pat his hip. "Lift up, please." He does, and I tuck a pillow under his arse.

Then I slick more lube over my cock, and lean over him. I brace an arm against the back of his knee, pushing his leg up towards his shoulder.

And then I push into him.

**Simon**

If I thought I could anticipate what this would be like, I was wrong. I clutch at his back and smooth my hand over his skin. “You OK?”

He’s not moving yet, and he’s leaning over me with his eyes squeezed shut. He nods quickly, but doesn’t open his eyes.

_ ”Baby,” _ I whisper, and press a palm to his jaw. “Come here.”

He laughs. “You’ve never called me that before.”

I hitch both legs around him and cross my ankles. “I know. You’ve never fucked me before. Come  _ here.” _

He opens his eyes and looks at me like he’s lost. “How—”

“Let me hold you.” I wrap my arms around him and pull him in for a kiss. He slumps into me, letting his weight press against my body. I whisper into his ear. “You can move, love.”

And he does.

**Baz**

I’m rocking into Simon and pressing my face into his neck, and I feel like I’m falling apart. I cling to him, and he holds me tight.

“Shh, love,” he murmurs, and I realize that I’m whimpering. “I’ve got you.”

I draw back to look at his face, and I watch a flush spreading across his cheeks. He’s looking at me with lidded eyes, and his wings twitch where they’re stretched out underneath us.

It’s all too much. I dip my head again and gasp against his shoulder. My hips are still driving into him, and I don’t know if I could stop if I wanted to.

Simon is stroking my back and murmuring to me when I come, my hips stuttering against him. My whole body tenses as my orgasm spreads through my limbs like sparks and my vision turns to spots of colour. I keep rocking into Simon while I fall apart.

And he keeps whispering to me.  _ “I love you.” _

**Simon**

Baz shivers and goes boneless against me. I nudge at him. “Come on, Baz. Let me get more comfortable and you can collapse on me all you want.”

He tries to string together a response, but it doesn’t work. I brace my feet on the bed, and push at his hips gently. “Pull out, love.”

“S—sorry.” He does, and I suck in a breath. It didn’t exactly  _ hurt, _ but I’m aching all the same.

He’s heavy and lethargic on top of me again, but I don’t mind. I pull the blanket over us and smooth his hair away from his face. “Shh, close your eyes. It’s OK.”

“I didn’t— you haven’t—”

“We’ve got time.”


End file.
